


Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Amy gets kicked to the curb!!





	Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Ding Dong the Witch is Dead**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine. If they were, i would have made Amy go away long ago. 

**Category:** general, Josh-Donna-Amy 

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** This is to cheer Lisa  & I & whoever else needs cheering after reading the news about Amy (which I won't mention because there are some spoiler free people here) 

**Josh's Office**

_Josh's POV_

"Josh, Amy is here to see you," Donna says coldly and quickly retreats from my office. I get the distinct feeling that DOnna doesn't like Amy very much. 

Amy walks in right after Donna leaves and I stand up to greet her. I close the door and then lean in to kiss her. Amy doesn't seem very into it so I pull away. "What did you need Amy?" 

"I actually came down here on business. I have something I wanted to discuss with you," she explains. 

I sit at my desk and motion for her to have a seat in the chair across from me. "What do you need?" I ask. I'm getting sick of her constant demands. 

"I wanted to talk to you about the VP choice for this coming election since you need to announce it at the convention next month." 

"Amy, there is no choice. Its John Hoynes and everyone knows it." 

"But what if it wasn't John Hoynes," Amy says as she gets up out of the chair and walks around behind me. 

"But it is John Hoynes," I insist. 

"Just humor me for a minute Josh," Amy says as she wraps her arms around me and lightly kisses my neck which is odd because she wasn't into my kiss a minute ago. 

"Okay, if it wasn't John Hoynes......" I say as I close my eyes. I feel another Amy induced headache coming on. 

"Then it should be a woman," Amy says as she continues to kiss my neck. 

"Possibly, but since it is going to be John Hoynes, i really don't see the need to discuss it." 

"Does it have to be John Hoynes? Several Presidents have had different VP in their second term," Amy says as she begins undoing my tie. 

"Technically it doen't have to be, but we want it to be." 

"Do you know what I want?" Amy asks as she sits on my lap and smiles. 

"What?" 

"You," she says before kissing me. She pulls back a second later and says "And a woman VP" 

"Damn it Amy, you can't do this!" I yell as I push her off my lap and stand up. 

"Can't do what? Its not an unreasonable request!" 

"Yes it is and what makes it worse is the way you do it. You can't use sex to get what you want" 

"Women are over fifty percent of the population and get one has never been Vice President. Don't you think there is something wrong with that?" 

"That's beyond the point. What I think is irrelevant because its going to be John Hoynes. Even if it is wrong, its worse for you to try to seduce me into correcting it for you. I'm sure there are many qualified women out there and I have no problem with a woman VP, but John stuck with us and we are going to stick with him." 

"Give me one good reason it should be John Hoynes" Amy demands. 

"John Hoynes is funadmentlally a good man. He has dignity and integrity. Igive you the same reason the President gave the staff. Because Bartlet might die" 

"Let's use that same reason for having a female VP. Jed Bartlet dies. Good, we finally get a female President," Amy replies, causing my jaw to drop. 

"Excuse me!?!? Did you just say good to President Bartlet dying?" I ask in disbelief. 

"I didn't mean it like that," Amy says as she attempts to reach out to me, but I stay out of her reach. 

"Then what pray tell did you mean?" Dr Bartlet asks from the door. 

"Mrs. Bartlet, I didn't see you there," Amy says. 

"No, I would imagine you didn't. So what exactly did you mean?" 

"I just meant that if he died, there would be a silver lining in it. I'm just trying to be an optimist," Amy tries to explain. 

"Amy, if my husband died, there is no silver lining. To talk of death in such a manner is cold, calculating, and cruel. You should listen to yourself. Because of political reasons, you described the death of a wonderful man as being good. Don't look to me for any more favors," Abby says before leaving the room. 

"Josh, will you talk to her for me. You know, calm her down a little, explain that I didn't mean it?" Amy pleads. 

You're kidding right? I wouldn't have been half that nice to you if you talked about someone I loved dying like that!" 

"I thought you loved me," she says. 

"Well, you thought wrong and pushed too far. I might have been confused for a while, but i'm seeing a lot more clearly now. Get out," I say. 

"But Josh......." 

"GET OUT!" I roar. 

Amy turns around to leave. When she walks out the door I hear her ask Donna "How long does he usually stay in these moods?" 

"I wouldn't know. He's never been that mad at me," Donna says. 

"Well he calms down, ask him to call me," Amy asks. 

"Can't do it," Donna says and Amy begins to walk off in a huff but trips over Donna's foot and lands spralled on the floor. "Oops was that me?" Donna asks before walking straight into my office and closing the door behind her. 

"You did that on purpose" I say with a smile. 

"What can I say? She deserved it," Donna replies with a grin. 

"Is what I hear true? Is she gone?" Sam asks as he sticks his head in the doorway. 

"Yep, gone for good," I confirm as Sam breaks out into a grin. 

"Ding dong the witch is dead the wicked witch is dead," Donna sings as she does a cute little dance. 

"Hey Donna, want to grab a beer tonight with Sam and I?" I ask. 

"Sounds good, but you only get one," Donna replies. 

"But Donna......"I complain. 

"Sensitive system Josh," Donna reminds me. "Now get back to work so we can hit the bar at a decent hour." 


End file.
